Knock Out Love Out (Yunjae Version)
by sinbi
Summary: Yunho seorang pebisnis tampan dan kaya bertemu dengan hostes cantik bernama Jaejoong yang sangat mirip dengan tunangannya yang telah meninggal. (Yunjae, Yoochun, Junsu, Shirota Yuu) my another old fanfics, R n R please
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Author : Sinbi

"Ayolah Jung Yunho.., mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Aku tahu Jejuko pasti sudah tenang di alam sana," papar Yoochun sambil menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku hanya ingin sendiri sekarang," balas Yunho dengan tatapan menusuk lalu pergi keluar dari dalam ruangan club yang telah dipesan oleh Yoochun untuk mereka berdua.

Jung Yunho. 26 tahun. Penerus perusahaan mobil milik keluarga Jung yang memiliki beberapa macam bisnis lainnya. Pintar, tampan, kaya serta humoris. Merupakan impian semua gadis di luar sana. Namun secara perlahan semuanya hilang seiring dengan kepergian tunangannya, Jejuko, dua tahun lalu.

"Terserah kau saja Yunho…," balas Yoochun dan kembali bergelut kepada dua wanita cantik yang sibuk menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Yunho yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut pun memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai dansa dan ikut menari bersama orang lain disana. Seteguk brennivin, cukup membuat Yunho dapat bereksperimen disana dengan gaya dancenya yang khas, hingga matanya tertuju pada seorang wanita yang menari di atas panggung dengan liuk badan yang lincah. Senyumnya yang manis dan garis wajahnya yang lembut membuat gerakan Yunho terhenti. Ia mencoba mendekat ke arah panggung dan mendekat ke arah wanita itu.

Disamping Yunho telah sibuk beragam lelaki hidung belang yang menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang di celana yang digunakan perempuan tersebut. Dan mata Yunho pun menangkap satu hal….,

"Dia…., bukan wanita….,"

Yunho pun berbalik dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke lantai dansa dan menggerakkan kembali seluruh badannya. Perasaan itu muncul kembali, perasaan disaat Yunho pertama kali bertemu dengan Jejuko 4 tahun lalu.

Perasaan itu kembali dirasakan oleh Yunho saat ia melihat laki2 di atas panggung lagi. Pikirannya berkelut hingga Yunho akhirnya naik dan kembali ke ruangannya yang tadi ia singgahi bersama Yoochun. Mungkin brennivin bukanlah minuman keras yang cocok untuk diteguk laki2 seperti Yunho yang kerap berkutat dengan masa lalunya.

"Yoochun-a.., ayo kita pulang," ajak Yunho tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Yoochun yang sudah dipastikan tengah bergumul bersama kedua wanita tersebut.

"YA! Aku baru saja mulai!" teriak Yoochun yang akhirnya menghentikan perlakuannya pada dua gadis tersebut dan memberikan keduanya masing2 sebuah tip.

"Kenapa cepat sekali pulang?" tanya Yoochun lagi sembari terengah engah mengikuti Yunho yang hendak keluar dari club tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau club ini juga memperkerjakan laki2 seperti itu. Kau mengajakku ke club gay?" tanya balik Yunho dengan nada tinggi.

"Hey. Club ini kupikir bebas untuk mempekerjakan seseorang. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya kan mereka melakukannya disini. Toh kita tidak tertarik pada mereka. Tidak ada salahnya,"

"Baiklah. Aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini," balas Yunho sambil berjalan mundur menatap tajam pada Yoochun.

"Hey. Tidak bisakah kau berterima kasih lagi dengan cara yang lebih baik Jung Yunho?"

"Ini sudah sangat baik kurasa!" Yunho berbalik lagi dan menabrak seseorang.

"Aw…," teriak orang tersebut sembari membersihkan tumpahan minuman di kemeja putihnya yang transparan.

"Mianhae..," ucap Yunho dan terhenti begitu menatap orang yang ia tabrak barusan.

"Baiklah aku maafkan. Tapi apa kau kira baju ini menerima permintaan maafmu begitu saja?" laki2 tersebut membuka kemejanya dan melemparkannya tepat di wajah Yunho.

Laki2 tersebut kini hanya memakai celana jeans panjang dengan atasan yang tidak tertutupi sehelai benangpun.

"Ambillah baju itu. Aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Ayo Taeminnie…," paparnya lagu pergi.

Yunho kali ini benar2 terdiam dan ia kembali berbalik dalam masa lalunya.

"_Mianhae..,"_

"_Mianhae? Baiklah. Aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi kau kira syal ini bisa menerima permintaan maafmu? Ambil saja syal ini! Aku tidak butuh lagi!" jawab Jejuko kasar._

"Je…ju…ko….," ungkap Yunho pelan sambil memegang kemeja yang tadi diberikan oleh laki2 tersebut. Yoochun pun ikut terdiam melihatnya.

"Kau berhasil mengumpulkan berapa malam ini Hyung?" tanya si mungil sambil bergelayut manja pada 'kakak'nya tersebut.

"Dua juta won hanya untuk menari di atas sana.., mungkin jika aku membuka baju atasanku, mereka akan memberikan yang lebih dari ini…," jawabnya sembari seringai.

Kim Jaejoong. 26 tahun. Hostess paling terkenal di Club Zion. Ia menggantungkan hidupnya dengan bekerja di dalam club ini selama setahun lebih. Kejadian di masa lalu memaksanya untuk bekerja di tempat seperti ini.

"Tuan, anda tidak boleh masuk..!" teriak seorang laki2 sembari menahan seseorang yang hendak masuk ke dalam ruangan para pekerja.

"Aku… aku ingin bertemu dengannya," ucap Jung Yunho yang berusaha menerjang masuk untuk menemui Jaejoong.

"Maaf, aku sudah dibooking penuh seminggu ini. Mungkin lain kali?" tolak Jaejoong tanpa menatap mata Yunho. Ia masih sibuk mengenakan baju yang hendak ia gunakan bersama pelanggannya malam ini .

"Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar,"

"Waktuku berharga. Bahkan semenit sekalipun," tambah Jaejoong.

"Aku akan bayar dua kali lipat!" tegas Yunho. Yoochun yang mengikutinya dari belakang hanya menatap aneh pada Yunho.

"Semalam aku dibayar 3 juta won. Apa kau sanggup membayarnya dua kali lipat?" tawar Jaejoong yang kini datang menghampiri Yunho dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Aku akan membookingmu sebulan penuh!" tegas Yunho lalu mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan memberikannya pada laki2 yang tadi mencoba menahannya masuk ke dalam ruangan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Khusus bagimu malam ini…, kuberikan gratis dengan layanan lebih. Kau cukup tampan untuk menerimanya…," Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho singkat dan mengelus pipi Yunho pelan.

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Yang baru saja kau terima itu hanya permulaan…, kau mau mulai dimana? Di rumahku? Rumahmu? Atau hotel…?" tanya Jaejoong centil.

-Yunho POV-

_**About Jejuko…..**_

Saat itu musim semi tengah menyelimuti kota Seoul dengan indahnya. Dan saat itu pula aku bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dengan Jejuko. Perempuan yang berhasil membuatku bertekuk lutut dan menyerahkan sepenuh hidupku hanya untuknya.

Aku yang tengah bercanda tawa bersama kedua sahabatku, Junsu dan Yoochun untuk menghabiskan malam terakhir Junsu di Seoul, tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang wanita cantik yang tengah membawa ice cappuccino miliknya.

"Mianhae..," mataku terpaku menatap perempuan cantik di hadapannya.

"Mianhae? Baiklah. Aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi kau kira syal ini bisa menerima permintaan maafmu? Ambil saja syal ini! Aku tidak butuh lagi!" jawab perempuan itu kasar dan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku benar2 kagum dengan kecantikan yang dimilikinya.

Dan sejak saat itu aku pun berusaha keras untuk mencari tahu keberadaan perempuan tersebut. Gadis cantik itu bernama Mimasaka Jejuko. Gadis keturunan Korea-Jepang yang ramah dan cantik.

Dialah perempuan pertama yang membuatku begitu terjebak selama ini. Kecelakaan yang menimpanya sepuluh hari sebelum hari pernikahan kami. Membuatku begitu terpukul dan tidak dapat melupakannya.

"Yunho-ya…, kau benar2 meninggalkanku disini sendirian hanya untuk pergi bersama hostest tersebut?" tanya Yoochun khawatir padaku. Aku menggubrisnya dan berkata,

"Yoochun, apa kau tidak melihatnya? Wajahnya benar2 mirip dengan Jejuko. Dan cara bicaranya…, kau tahu kan? Apa yang ia bicarakan tadi benar2 sama dengan yang diucapkan oleh Jejuko!"

"Demi Tuhan Yunho.., wajah mereka tidak sedikitpun mirip. Dan ia adalah seorang laki2. Cara bicaranya yang sama.., kupikir itu hanya kebetulan…," jawab Yoochun sambil menggoyangkan bahuku kencang.

"Yoochun! Aku tahu pasti bahwa ia adalah Jejuko. Aku sudah melihatnya di lantai dansa tadi, kupikir itu hanya bayanganku saja. Tapi ternyata ia mirip sekali dengan Jejuko!" balasku kencang.

"Jung Yunho sadarlah! Jejuko dan Jaejoong adalah orang yang berbeda! Wajah mereka bahkan tidak mirip!" Yoochun sibuk menggertakku, namun aku tetap teguh pada pendirianku. Sekarang juga, aku harus menyadarkan Jaejoong. Aku yakin ini adalah suat kesalah pahaman! Aku yakin Jaejoong adalah Jejuko!

Aku pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan menstrater mobilku. Jaejoong yang sejak tadi ada di dalam mobilku hanya tersenyum sambil menatapku. Tuhan.., dia benar2 cantik.

"Yunho! Besok kau harus kembali ke rumah sakit! Aku tidak ingin kau kembali seperti ini!" teriakan Yoochun tidak kuperdulikan. Aku pun tetap menjalankan mobilku dan menuju ke tempat yang benar2 ingin aku datangi bersama Jaejoong. Bersama Jejuko….

**=TBC=**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Another Cast :

Park Yoochun

Shirota Yuu

-Yunho POV-

Kuperhatikan setiap garis indah yang terukir di wajahnya. Bibirnya yang mirip cherry dan hidung mancungnya merupakan perpaduan serasi. Kulitnya yang putih bersinar dan rambutnya yang nampak halus. Ia…. benar2 mirip dengan Jejuko. Matanya yang tidak akan pernah membohongiku. Mata bulatnya yang besar dan penuh itu adalah milik Jejuko.

"Seleramu cukup bagus. Hal itu bisa kulihat dari hotel yang kau pilihkan untuk malam pertama kita…," ungkap Jaejoong lalu menatap ke arah jendela yang menampakkan seluruh isi kota Seoul dengan indah.

"Kapan kita mulai? Ah.., sebaiknya aku mandi dulu…" tambahnya lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi kananku ringan.

Sejak tadi aku hanya terdiam. Apakah Tuhan mengirimkan seorang Jejuko dengan sosok yang lain? Apakah Jejuko terlahir kembali sebagai seorang laki2? Ataukah Jaejoong itu saudara kembar Jejuko? Tapi aku yakin Jejuko tidak memiliki saudara. Bahkan ucapan yang mereka lontarkan juga sama!

Tanpa sadar aku bergelut dengan pikiranku sejak tadi, Jaejoong telah keluar hanya mengenakan handuk putih untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Badannya benar2 terbentuk dan Ia bersandar pada pinggiran meja di depan tempat tidur sembari meneguk segelas wine yang sejak tadi bertengger di atas meja tersebut.

"Kau mau langsung…? Atau mandi dulu? Sayagnya aku tidak bisa menunggu lelaki setampan dirimu dibiarkan begitu saja,"

Jaejoong meneguk wine itu tanpa menelannya dan mentransfernya ke mulutku dengan sebuah ciuman. Kuteguk cairan wine yang diberikan Jaejoong lalu mulai mencium bibirnya. Ciuman yang sama. Rasa yang sama. Harum khas yang dimiliki Jejuko sama persis dengan yang aku alami dengan Jaejoong saat ini.

Ini terlalu indah. Memori di ingatanku bergulir cepat dimana saat aku dan Jejuko dulu juga menghabiskan malam bersama di hotel ini.

Jaejoong melumat bibirku panas. Lidah kami beradu bagaikan pedang dan tangan mulusnya mendarat di leherku meminta sebuah ciuman yang lebih dalam. Jaejoong dan Jejuko… keduanya pun agresif!

"Chamkan…," Aku menghentikan ciuman kami.

"Wae?" tanyanya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku…, hanya ingin kita mengobrol terlebih dahulu…," ucapku menjauhkan diri dari diri Jaejoong.

"Baiklah…, ternyata kau tipe yang seperti itu ya..,it's ok,"

Jaejoong duduk di pinggir tempat tidur disusul dengan aku yang duduk disampingnya.

"Berapa usiamu?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan.

"26. Kau?"

"Kita sama. Apa hobimu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ayolah.., kau ini benar2 membosankan!" keluhnya padaku.

"Jawab saja,," pintaku datar.

"Baca, memasak, travelling. Baiklah kau akan memberiku pertanyaan apa lagi? Kau akan bertanya aku punya saudara atau tidak? Atau kau mau bertanya darimana asalku?"

Demi Tuhan! Hobinya pun sama dengan Jejuko!

Aku mengangguk cepat, ternyata Jaejoong mengerti maksud dari pertanyaanku sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menjawabnya. Selain karena privacy, lagipula aku ini hilang ingatan. Aku tidak memiliki satu memoripun sebelum setahun yang lalu,"

Hilang ingatan? Apakah ada kemungkinan dia adalah Jejuko? Tapi kenapa ia menjadi seorang laki2?

"Kau…? Ada apa dengan setahun yang lalu?"

"Baiklah Jung Yunho-ssi. Kau sudah cukup membuat mood seks-ku hancur. Bisakah kita mulai sekarang untuk mengembalikan moodku?" tanyanya singkat dan duduk di atas pangkuanku sambil menciumi leherku.

Harumnya itu…. harum Jejuko. Aku bisa pastikan ini! Jaejoong adalah Jejuko! Aku yakin!

Kutarik wajah Jaejoong dan kini akulah yang berinisiatif untuk menciumnya terlebih dahulu. Kulumat pelan bibir bawahnya. Aku benar2 merindukan ciuman ini. Kombinasi ciuman panas dan romantis yang selalu menjadi ciri khas antara aku dan Jejuko.

Aku pun menaruh tanganku di pinggang kecilnya yang terlihat rapuh, sementara Jaejoong kembali menelusuri leherku dan berusaha menciptakan kissmark disana.

"Je..ju..ko…," desahku panas begitu ia memijat pelan memberku.

Mendadak ciumannya terhenti.

"Baiklah Jung Yunho-ssi. Aku sudah cukup muak dengan semuanya. Aku tidak tahu siapa Jejuko yang kau bicarakan sejak tadi dengan temanmu itu. Dan kini kau memanggil namanya saat akan melakukannya denganku. Walaupun pekerjaanku adalah seorang hostest, tapi aku juga professional dan serius dengan pekerjaanku. Aku tidak ingin menyianyiakan waktu tidurku bersama orang sepertimu. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi mendatangi pelangganku tadi. Terima kasih atas ciumanmu Jung Yunho!"

Ia mengambil bajunya dan mengenakannya di hadapanku. Ia memang benar seorang laki2. Namun aku tidak dapat berfikir…, bagaimana bisa di dunia ini bisa terdapat orang yang begitu mirip dan sifatnya yang sama persis.

Ini bukan mimpi kan?

Aku merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur tanpa menghiraukan panggilan masuk yang sejak tadi cukup mengganggu ketenanganku.

Pasti dari Yoochun…..

-Author POV-

Jaejoong masih tertidur pulas begitu sepasang tangan kembali melingkar di pinggangnya yang hanya terbalut selimut tipis berwarna putih. Tangan itu perlahan merayap ke dada Jaejoong dan memelintir pelan nipplenya.

"Angh…," desah Jaejoong dan malah menarik tangan itu agar kembali melakukan hal yang barusan.

Jaejoong pun menerima perlakuan yang sama lagi, ditambah telinganya ditiup pelan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Angh.., Yuu-chan.., geli. Ini sudah pagi dan kau harus membayar lebih untuk menikmatinya lagi." tolak Jaejoong manja dan berusaha bangun dari tidurnya.

"Tadi kau meminta lebih dan sekarang kau menolakku. Si cantik ini benar2 menggemaskan!" goda Yuu lalu menarik badan Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

"Besok aku tidak akan datang lagi padamu jika kau mengatakan aku cantik lagi," ancam Jaejoong sembari bangun tanpa mengenakan apapun lalu menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Baiklah Tuan Jaejoong yang populer…," teriak Yuu keras agar Jaejoong mendengarnya dari balik kamar mandi.

Yuu tersenyum menginat apa yang mereka lakukan setiap malamnya. Shirota Yuu. 27 tahun. Lelaki berkewarganegaraan Jepang yang bekerja sebagai seorang aktor muda di Korea. Ia jatuh cinta pertama kali dengan Jaejoong. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ada orang Korea yang bisa fasih berbahasa Jepang seperti Jaejoong. Sejak saat itulah hubungan mereka mulai dekat dan Yuu merupakan pelanggan tetap Jaejoong.

Mungkin bagi Jaejoong, Yuu hanyalah pelanggan yang setiap malam harus ia layani. Namun Yuu.., ia benar2 mencintai Jaejoong sejak lama. Karena Jaejoonglah, Yuu memiliki sebuah alasan untuk hidup kembali.

Pagi itu Yunho tidak kembali masuk ke apartemennya dengan muka kusut. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat lebih ceria. Ia tidak terlalu kaget begitu menemukan Yoochun tengah duduk di meja makan sambil memberikan sekantung plastik yang berisi obat-obatan antipsikotik yang harus dikonsumsi oleh Yunho setiap harinya.

"Baiklah Yunho, anggap saja kali ini aku lalai. Aku tidak tahu bahwa obatmu sudah habis dan dokter mengatakan bahwa kau sudah tidak menjalani terapi selama 2 minggu ini. Bagaimana kau bisa sembuh jika seperti ini terus?" keluh Yoochun panjang lebar tanpa dipedulikan sedikitpun oleh Yunho.

"Kau sudah selesai bicara? Aku ingin istirahat. Kau ini seperti istriku saja, setiap hari kerjamu mengomel dan menyuruhku melakukan hal ini dan hal itu." balas Yunho langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan diikuti oleh Yoochun.

"Aku hanya ingin kau benar2 sembuh Yunho. Lupakan soal Jejuko dan kembalilah ke dunia ini …, "

"Baiklah…, aku akan mendengarkan semua ceramahmu barusan. Aku ingin tidur lagi, sebaiknya kau pulang dan kau jalani hidupmu seperti biasa. Kau tidak perlu menjagaku setiap hari,"

"Kau itu sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri. Wajar saja aku melakukan ini…,"

"Baiklah Park Yoochun yang baik hati. Oh iya, Changmin masih sibuk dengan kuliahnya di Tokyo ya? Ah aku benar2 merindukannya…," tanya Yunho yang mengingat adik satu2nya itu.

Yoochun hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Yunho.

"Iya… Jagalah kesehatanmu Yunho!" tegas Yoochun.

"Arasseo. Aku mau tidur lagi. Kau pulang saja dulu,"

"Jangan lupa, obatmu kutaruh di meja makan. Siang ini kau harus menjalani terapi ya," celoteh Yoochun dan akhirnya keluar dari apartemen Yunho.

"Untuk apa aku menjalani terapi, kalau Jejuko telah kembali ke kehidupanku…," ucap Yunho dalam hati dan melirik ke arah foto yang dipajang rapi di samping tempat tidurnya. Fotonya bersama Jejuko 2 tahun lalu.

Malam ini Yunho kembali mendatangi Club Zion hanya untuk menemui Jaejoong. Dengan sabar ia menunggu Jaejoong usai menari di atas panggung dan menguntitnya di balik ruangan khusus para pekerja. Begitu Jaejoong keluar sejenak dari ruangannya, Yunho menahannya dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi…," sapa Yunho dengan sumringah.

"Maaf…, kau?" Jaejoong sedikit melupakan keberadaan Yunho. Wajar saja jika ia setiap harinya harus menari di hadapan banyak orang dan menemui beragam pelanggannya yang berasal dari bermacam kalangan. Hanya Yuu-lah yang Jaejoong ingat sebagai salah satu pelanggan tetapnya.

"Kau melupakanku? Aku Yunho! Jung Yunho! Tunanganmu!" ucap Yunho mempertegas.

"Ah aku ingat! Tunangan? Kau benar2 aneh." tanggap Jaejoong.

"Kau Jejuko kan?" tanya Yunho sambil menggoncangkan tubuh laki2 cantik di hadapannya dengan kencang.

"Kau gila? Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Kim-Jae-Joong! Puas?" jawab Jaejoong dengan kesal.

"Aku tahu! Kau pasti Jejuko!" teriak Yunho dengan keras dan kali ini memeluk laki2 di hadapannya.

"Kau benar2 gila Jung Yunho-ssi!" Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yunho, namun apa daya kekutannya memang tidak sebanding.

"Aku tahu…, kau pasti akan kembali Jejuko…,"

"Lepaskan pelukanmu Yunho-ssi, kau membuatku tidak bisa bernafas!"

"Mian…" Yunho melepaskan pelukannya tapi pandangannya tak dapat beralih dari wajah Jaejoong.

"Kau menyukaiku? Aku memang seorang gay, tapi kau itu bukan tipeku. Terlebih lagi aku benci melihatmu menatapku dengan cara seperti itu. Terlihat menjijikkan,"

"Apa yang kau katakan Jejuko. Aku tahu mungkin kau telah masuk ke dalam tubuh pria ini. Ayo kita datangi sebuah kuil dan kita akan mencari cara agar kau lepas dari tubuh laki2 ini…," Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong tajam dengan kalimat demi kalimat yang ia ucapkan secara cepat.

"Sebaiknya kaulah yang datang ke kuil untuk membersihkan pikiranmu itu Jung Yunho. Pelangganku masih banyak, aku tidak bisa bermain main dengan orang gila sepertimu," jawab Jaejoong singkat lalu meninggalkan Yunho sendirian di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Aku benar2 merindukanmu… Jejuko….," ucap Yunho pelan lalu terdiam sembari menyandar di tembok dengan lemas.

"Dasar laki2 gila! Baru kali ini aku pernah berurusan dengan pelanggan semacam itu!" keluh Jaejoong dengan tatapan kesal pada temannya di samping yang bernama Lee Taemin.

"Orang yang menabrakmu kemarinkah, Hyung?"

"Tepat sekali. Orang yang aneh, ia kerap memanggilku dengan nama Jejuko..," jelas Jaejoong.

"Mungkin saja Jejuko itu memang dirimu Hyung," ungkap Taemin santai.

"Mweo? Maksudmu?"

"Kau kehilangan ingatanmu setahun lalu kan? Mungkin memang Jejuko yang dimaksud adalah dirimu," tambah Taemin dan menyapa seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran dan melupakan apa yang diucapkan Taemin barusan.

"Tunanganku. Dia yang akan mengeluarkanku dari tempat ini…," jawab Taemin singkat dan menyambut tunangannya itu dengan sebuah ciuman di pipi.

"Choi Jungmo..," ucap laki2 tersebut dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong pun membalasnya.

"Kau tunggu saja di luar dulu.., aku akan menyusul," bisik Taemin pada tunangannya tersebut dan Jungmo pun kembali meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan obrolan yang sempat terputus barusan.

"Ah.., soal yang tadi. Kenapa Hyung tidak bertanya lebih dulu saja pada orang tersebut mengenai asal usul Jejuko?" papar Taemin lagi.

"Tapi kalau kupikir ulang. Jejuko itu seperti nama perempuan…,"

"Menurutku Jejuko itu seperti nama Jepang. Bukankah Hyung fasih berbahasa Jepang? Kufikir kemungkinan bahwa Hyung itu adalah Jejuko semakin besar! Kita selidiki saja dulu..,"

Taemin menatap lurus kepada Jaejoong dengan tajam. Bocah yang satu ini memang benar2 pintar menggunakan otaknya. Jaejoong pun mengangguk dan mulai berencana untuk mendekati Yunho dan mencari tahu tentang masa lalunya.

**== TBC==**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Another Cast :

Park Yoochun

Shirota Yuu

Pembicaraan Jaejoong dengan Taemin barusan membuat lelaki cantik itu memutuskan sesuatu. Ia pun berusaha untuk mendekati Yunho. Jaejoong berusaha mencari keberadaan Yunho di dalam Club Zion dengan melewati beberapa pelanggannya yang sejak tadi menggodanya.

Yang Jaejoong inginkan saat ini hanya satu! Menemui Yunho dan berusaha mencari tahu jati dirinya!

"Yun..ho-ssi…..," Jaejoong menemukan Yunho kini meringkuk di pinggir tembok sambil terduduk. Wajahnya pucat dan badannya terlihat lemah.

"Yunho-ssi…," Jaejoong berjongkok dan memanggil namanya untuk kedua kali. Namun bahu Yunho malah terhantuk pada dada bidang Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ssi…., Yunho-ssi!" teriak Jaejoong untuk beberapa kalinya, tapi Yunho tetap tidak terbangun. Dengan sigap Jaejoong berusaha menggendong Yunho dan membawanya keluar dari club tersebut. Baru setengah jalan, nafas Jaejoong terengah-engah.

"Hah.., a..ku.. ti..dak.. ku..at…la..gi…,"

Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuh Yunho di atas sofa di dekat pintu masuk club dan meminta salah satu petugas keamanan untuk membantunya memanggilkan taxi dan menggendong Yunho masuk ke dalam.

Mereka berdua pun menuju ke dalam apartemen Jaejoong.

-Yunho POV-

Wangi lavender yang menyerbak membuat mataku mulai terbuka. Seperti terbebas dari mimpi yang panjang, akupun terbangun dan menyaksikan seseorang tengah membaca sebuah buku di sampingku.

Dimana aku sekarang?

Apakah aku berada di rumah Jejuko?

"Kau sudah sadar?" bisa kulihat Jejuko tersenyum ke arahku sembari menutup buku yang dibacanya.

"Jejuko….," panggilku padanya lalu terbangun dan memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Aku… Kim Jaejoong….," jawabnya hingga akupun melepaskan tubuhku. "Kau sedang berada di rumahku," tambahnya.

Aku sedikit kecewa mendengar jawabannya barusan. Ingatanku akan kata2 yang ia ucapkan bahwa ia bukanlah Jejuko membuat hatiku merasa sakit. Rasanya aku kehilangan Jejuko untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan sedikit tentang Jejuko?" tanyanya padaku pelan. Aku melirik pada jam dinding yang bertengger dikamarnya…, jam 3 pagi? Seharusnya aku sudah pulang saat ini. Aku yakin pasti Yoochun sedang sibuk mencariku.

"Dimana ponselku?" tanyaku panik. Jaejoong memberikan ponselku dengan cepat dan kulihat jelas terdapat 30 panggilan tidak terjawab dan 18 pesan masuk. Seluruhnya dari Yoochun. Dia benar2 sibuk menjagaku.

"Sepertinya aku harus langsung pulang. Maaf telah mengganggumu…,"

"Setidaknya bisakah kau mengucapkan terima kasih padaku?" tanyanya yang membuat gerakanku berhenti.

"Terima kasih..," ucapku pelan dan mencoba keluar dari kamarnya. Gerakanku untuk kedua kalinya kembali terhenti saat merasakan kedua lengannya menahanku dari belakang. Memelukku.

"Kim Jaejoong-ssi….," paparku kaget.

"Setidaknya…., bisakah kau bicarakan sedikit tentang Jejuko…? Mungkin saja aku adalah Jejuko…," ucapannya barusan membuatku langsung berbalik dan menatapnya dalam.

Benarkah ia adalah seorang Jejuko? Mungkinkah Jejuko berubah menjadi laki2 secantik Jaejoong?

-Author POV-

Yoochun sejak tadi sibuk mengelilingi kota Seoul sambil terus menghubungi ponsel Yunho dan nomor apartemenya. Ia tidak akan pernah nyaman meninggalkan Yunho seorang diri seperti ini. Ia takut kejadian lampau itu kembali terulang.

Panggilan masuk ke ponsel Yoochun pun membuatnya menepikan mobilnya dan mengangkat telepon itu dengan cemas.

"YUNHO-YA!" teriak Yoochun kasar.

"Bisakah kau tenang sedikit Yoochun-a? Aku menginap di rumah temanku hari ini. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," jawab Yunho pelan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang? Kau tiba2 menghilang dan tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku takut kau kenapa2 Yunho-ya!" jelas Yoochun panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak apa2. Kau tenang saja,"

"Kau menginap di rumah siapa? Hostest itukah?"

"Dia punya nama Yoochun-a..,"

"Kau berada di rumah Kim Jaejoong? Aku akan segera menjemputmu sekarang juga!" tegas Yoochun.

"Demi Tuhan aku hanya bermalam disini. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Yoochun-a!" balas Yunho ketus.

"Baiklah. Besok pagi kau akan kujemput. Kirimkan kepadaku alamat lengkap rumahnya..,"

"Ok.., jaga dirimu," ungkap Yunho lalu memutuskan teleponnya.

Yoochun menghela nafas. Jika bukan karena Yunho adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil, Yoochun tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal ini. Ditambah Yunho adalah penerus dari perusahaan nomor 1 di Korea Jung Coorporation…, tidak mungkin jika khalayak ramai mengetahui keadaan Yunho yang seperti ini.

Ponsel Yoochun kembali berdering, kali ini pesan singkat dari orang yang paling ia cintai dan membuat dirinya tersenyum.

_Aku sampai di Korea, besok jam 8. Jemput aku di bandara ya Chunnie-ya.., Chu :*_

Yoochun tersenyum singkat. Namun senyum itu hanya bertahan sejenak, ia kembali muram begitu melihat wallpaper di ponselnya. Di foto itu terdapat dirinya, Yunho, Junsu dan…..

Changmin…..

Yunho menutup flip ponselnya dan berbalik ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang terduduk di atas sofa ruang tengah. Di hadapannya tengah tersedia dua buah cangkir tah yang dengan siap menemani keduanya bercerita pagi hari ini.

Rumah Jaejoong tidaklah besar, hanya saja layak ditinggali oleh laki2 lajang seperti dirinya. Nuansanya yang berwarna putih dan tata ruang yang teramat simple, membuat rumah tersebut menjadi lebih luas dari kenyataannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Jaejoong lalu menepuk pinggiran sofanya mengajak Yunho duduk di sampingnya.

"Iya…," balas Yunho tersenyum lalu duduk di samping Jaejoong. Mata mereka bertautan dan Yunho pun memulai pembicaraannya.

"Kenapa kau tadi bicara seperti itu?"

"Aku kehilangan ingatanku setahun lalu dan begitu aku membuka mataku, aku telah menemukan Heechul Hyung di tempat ini…., aku tidak tahu diriku ini siapa…,"

"….."

"Mereka memberiku nama Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong…,"

"Hilang ingatan?"

"Mereka bilang mereka menemukanku di ujung jalan dan mereka membawaku. Untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku maka aku bekerja disana… dan ya begitulah…, kau bisa lihat aku cukup populer bukan?"

"Kau suka bekerja disana?" tanya Yunho yang berhasil menohok tepat di dada Jaejoong.

"Tidak perlu suka atau tidak dalam bekerja. Hanya saja kau harus serius dalam menjalaninya maka kau akan mendapatkan uang banyak," bantah Jaejoong.

"Kau…. Benarkah kau Jejuko?"

"Bisakah kau mulai ceritamu tentang Jejuko?"

"Aku dan dia….. kami bertunangan."

"Lalu?"

"Saat itu aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman di syalnya. Dan kata2 yang ia lontarkan sama persis denganmu..,"

"Benarkah?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"Ia adalah wanita pertama yang berhasil membuatku bertekuk lutut. Aku terlalu mencintainya. Kami bersama selama setahun, bertunangan, merencanakan pernikahan kita dan kecelakaan itu datang."

"Mianhae…,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Memaksamu untuk menceritakan hal tersebut," Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya berharap bahwa ….,"

"Aku adalah Jejuko?" Jaejoong memotong pembicaraan Yunho.

Laki2 bermata elang itupun mengangguk penuh harap. Jaejoong yang melihat ada sebuah kesedihan yang teramat dalam dari balik mata Yunho, memutuskan untuk memeluk laki2 di hadapannya tersebut.

"Aku… aku benar2 ingin menjadi Jejuko jika aku bisa. Tapi aku adalah seorang laki2…,"

"Kita bisa mendatangi kuil ataupun semacamnya…,"

"Kau tahu? Itu benar2 tidak masuk di akal. Jika aku mendengar ceritamu barusan. Aku hanya berharap bahwa Jejuko itu adalah saudara kembarku…," tambah Jaejoong.

"Bisakah kau membawaku mendatangi keluarga Jejuko? Siapa tahu saja aku bisa mendapatkan sesuatu tentang asal usulku…," pinta Jaejoong pelan. Yunho kembali mengangguk dan kini meneteskan airmatanya.

"Aku benar2 mencintainya…, aku mencintai Jejuko….,"

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho erat lalu mengelus pelan punggung laki2 yang tampak lemah diahadapannya tersebut. Baru pertama kali ia melihat cinta yang begitu dalam dari diri seorang laki2. Selama ini dirinya hanya bertemu dengan lelaki hidung belang yang menikmati tubuhnya tanpa rasa cinta.

Seorang Jung Yunho benar2 berbeda di matanya. Rasa kasihan muncul untuknya.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Jaejoong diam. Ia mengelus pipi laki2 cantik di hadapannya tersebut. Jaejoong hanya menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan Yunho dan bibirnya pun disentuh oleh bibir tebal dari Yunho. Ciuman lembut dan hangat. Jaejoong baru pertama kali merasakan ciuman yang seperti ini.

Romantis dan penuh rasa cinta.

Cinta? Benarkah itu yang Jaejoong rasakan pada Yunho?

"Tidak apa kan kita menjemput Yunho dulu?" tanya Yoochun sambil mengelus rambut sahabatnya, Junsu, yang baru saja kembali dari Paris usai menyelesaikan sekolah desainnya.

"Aku ikut turun ya…, " pinta Junsu. Namun Yoochun menolak permintaan Junsu dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir mungil Junsu.

"Aku sendiri saja. Kau tahu keadaan terakhir Yunho kan? Aku takut kau kaget melihatnya..,"

"Dia masih belum bisa melupakan Changmin?"

"Nanti kita bicarakan lagi setelah sampai rumah. Jangan bicarakan Changmin saat ada Yunho. Arasseo?"

Junsu mengangguk dengan senyum khasnya.

Yoochun pun turun usai memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah Jaejoong. Kemudian Ia menekan bel rumah Jaejoong. Tak ada jawaban. Ia pun menekannya sekali lagi, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Yoochun gelisah hingga ia menekan bel itu hingga berulang kali.

Seseorang pun membuka pintu dengan hanya mengenakan celana tidur berwarna merah. Tubuhnya penuh dengan tanda merah dan rambutnya berantakan.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Jaejoong yang membuka pintu dengan malas.

"Kau Kim Jaejoong? Aku teman Jung Yunho. Aku kemari untuk menjemputnya," tatapan sinis merangkap pada mata Yoochun untuk Jaejoong.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan bangunkan dia…," Jaejoong berbalik dengan maksud memanggil Yunho, namun Yoochun memanggilnya.

"Maaf Jaejoong-ssi, apakah kalian semalam melakukan itu?"

"….." Jaejoong diam dan menatap Yoochun dengan wajah kesal.

"Maaf jika aku tidak sopan menanyakan hal ini. Aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusan kalian. Hanya saja…., aku tidak ingin kau ikut masuk ke dalam kehidupan Yunho yang sudah cukup rumit."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil berkacak pinggang dan menunggu jawaban selanjutnya dari Yoochun.

"Yunho itu sakit. Apa yang ia katakan itu semuanya tidak benar…,"

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Skizofrenia…, Yunho mengidap penyakit itu…," jelas Yoochun.

"Lalu soal Jejuko?"

"Jejuko itu…,"

**== TBC ==**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Another Cast :

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shirota Yuu

-Jaejoong POV-

Rasa kantuk masih menyelimuti mataku yang baru saja menutup sekitar 3 jam yang lalu. Semalaman aku dan Yunho bercerita beragam hal usai kami bercinta. Iya. Kami bercinta. Entah kenapa ia begitu lembut dan menggairahkan. Belum pernah aku merasakan hal yang seperti ini.

Kulirik Yunho yang masih tertidur dengan pulas dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Pemandangan imut yang tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Sosoknya yang dingin dan rapuh beberapa hari ini membuatku merasa kasihan dengannya. Jejuko.., apakah perempuan itu benar2 mirip denagnku?

Namun satu hal yang aku sadari…., aku mulai mencintainya. Benarkah aku mencintainya? Bahkan kami baru saja saling mengenal…..,

Bunyi bel rumah membuyarkan lamunan sesaatku tadi. Aku berjalan pelan menuju pintu rumahku. Sepagi ini? Apakah aku telat membayar uang tagihan koran? Sepertinya tidak.

Perlahan kubuka pintu dan melihat sosok laki2 tampan yang menatapku tajam.

"Nuguseyo?" tanyaku dengan malas.

"Kau Kim Jaejoong? Aku teman Jung Yunho. Aku kemari untuk menjemputnya," tatapan sinis merangkap pada mata laki2 itu kepadaku. OK. Pagi yang sedikit menyebalkan kukira.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan bangunkan dia…," Aku berbalik dengan maksud memanggil Yunho, namun laki2 tersebut memanggilku. Aku pun berbalik menghadapnya lagi.

"Maaf Jaejoong-ssi, apakah kalian semalam melakukan itu?"

"….." Aku diam dan menatapnya kesal. Baiklah. Bahkan aku tidak tahu namanya dan ia sudah berani menanyakan apakah aku berhubungan badan dengan Yunho atau tidak? Terlalu lancang.

"Maaf jika aku tidak sopan menanyakan hal ini. Aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusan kalian. Hanya saja…., aku tidak ingin kau ikut masuk ke dalam kehidupan Yunho yang sudah cukup rumit."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku sambil berkacak pinggang dan menunggu jawaban selanjutnya.

"Yunho itu sakit. Apa yang ia katakan itu semuanya tidak benar…,"

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Skizofrenia…, Yunho mengidap penyakit itu…," jelas Yoochun.

"Lalu soal Jejuko?"

"Jejuko itu…,"

"Yoochun-a? Kau sudah datang?"

Yunho memotong pembicaraan kami dan kini ia berdiri di sebelahku sambil menaruh tangannya di pinggangku.

"Junsu ada di mobil. Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang Hyung…," ungkap lelaki yang namanya Yoochun itu pada Yunho.

"Tunggu sebentar. Setelah mandi aku akan segera pulang. Kau tunggu di mobil saja…," jawab Yunho lalu Yoochun sedikit menunduk kepadaku lalu meninggalkan kami berdua di depan pintu. Dia masih memiliki sopan santun juga ternyata.

"Jadi dia Yoochun yang kau ceritakan semalam?" tanyaku sambil menaruh tanganku di lehernya. Lupakan tentang rasa malu usai bercinta semalam. Karena aku benar2 nyaman bersama laki2 di hadapanku saat ini!

"Iya. Kau juga pernah menemuinya di club. Mungkin kau sudah lupa..," balasnya lalu mencium keningku.

"Lalu…?"

"Lalu apa?" tanya Yunho balik. Tidakkah ia mengerti perasaanku.

"Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?"

"Bisakah kita mulai berpacaran?"

"Bisakah kau menerima masa laluku?"

"Bukankah aku yang seharusnya menanyakan hal itu, Kim Jaejoong-ssi?"

Saling berbalas pertanyaan adalah ciri khas Yunho.

"Aku…, akan mencoba membantumu melupakannya…,"

"Jejuko?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Aku juga akan membantumu mencari tahu masa lalumu…," balasnya lalu saling memainkan hidung kami.

"Jaejoong…," lirih seseorang dan menghentikan candaan kami.

Aku menoleh dan…

"Yuu…?"

-Author POV-

"Kupikir…, kau sakit…," papar Yuu sambil menatap dalam2 pada Jaejoong yang tepat di sampingnya.

"Maaf.., aku lupa menghubungimu…" jawab Jaejoong pelan. Ia sungguh tidak suka jika urusan pekerjaannya dicampur adukkan dengan kehidupan pribadinya. Dan Yuu sering melakukannya.

"Aku juga sempat berpikir, kau marah karena terakhir kali kita bertemu, aku memanggilmu cantik..,"

"Lupakan saja. Kau tahu darimana alamat rumahku?" tanya Jaejoong malas.

"Dengan mudahnya Heechul memberikannya padaku,"

"Baiklah ia memang selalu melakukannya pada pelanggan2 tetap di klub kami…,"

"Bisakah kau setidaknya memberikan sedikit senyuman untukku pagi ini?" pinta Yuu lalu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dengan cepat melepas genggaman Yuu dan menoleh ke arah kamar mandi. Ia tidak ingin Yunho melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Yunho tidak tahu bahwa Yuu adalah salah satu pelanggan Jaejoong.

"Jika kau menginginkan jatahmu. Kupikir kita bisa menggantinya lain hari. Aku mohon kau tidak mengganggu kehidupan pribadiku Yuu…,"

Yuu menunduk dan bertanya lagi pada Jaejoong.

"Apakah laki2 itu kekasihmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Tenang saja, malam ini aku akan menemanimu hingga pagi. Tidak perlu khawatir..," jawab Jaejoong singkat dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Aku sedang sibuk dan tidak ingin diganggu..," Jaejoong berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Yuu pun menghela nafas lalu berjalan keluar.

"Padahal aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu tentang masa lalumu. Tapi baiklah, nanti malam saja aku menceritakannya. Jangan lupa jam 8 di apartemenku..,"

Jaejoong hendak menahannya namun Yuu telah berlari kecil menuju mobilnya yang diparkir tepat di belakang mobil Yoochun yang masih menunggu Yunho.

"Kenapa ia tidak memberitahuku sejak awal? Tsk…," Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap Yunho tengah berada di ruang tengah sambil sesekali memperbaiki kemejanya yang kusut.

"Kau sudah akan pulang?" tanya Jaejoong lalu sekali lagi bergelayut manja pada Yunho.

"Mm.., nanti malam aku akan kesini lagi. Aku telah menaruh kartu namaku di meja nakas. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja,"

"Nanti malam? Aku tidak bisa. Aku masih ada urusan..," tolak Jaejoong pelan.

"Segeralah keluar dari tempat itu. Aku tidak ingin melihat kekasihku tidur dengan orang lain hanya karena uang. Aku akan memberikanmu pekerjaan..," tegas Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi…, kita resmi pasangan kekasih?"

"Tentu saja…," Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong pelan lalu keluar dari rumah Jaejoong meninggalkan beragam perasaan di hatinya.

Benarkah mereka saling mencintai?

Jaejoong menyeruput ice lemon teanya dengan bersemangat usai menceritakan pengalamannya semalam kepada Taemin. Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama karena hari ini Taemin resmi keluar dari klub mereka . Jungmo, tunangan Taemin yang telah membelinya dari klub Zion dan mereka akan segera menikah.

"Kau benar2 mencintai Jungmo, Taemin-a?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Hyung?"

"Hanya saja aku merasa, kau hanya kasihan padanya…,"

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya…," jawab Taemin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau sungguh beruntung. Kelak menikah dengan lelaki seperti Jungmo dan hidup bahagia selamanya…," ungkap Jaejoong sambil menatap ke langit. Ia berharap dirinya dan Yunho bisa seperti itu, namun hubungan mereka masih terlalu awal jika berbicara ke arah sana.

"Aku mencintai adiknya….,"

"Ha? Kau barusan mengatakan apa?" tanya Jaejoong yang terlalu sibuk dengan khayalannya bersama Yunho.

"Aniya.., sekarang giliranku yang bertanya. Apakah kau mencintai Yunho?" Taemin menyipitkan matanya.

"Tentu saja..,"

"Mungkin kau hanya tertarik padanya Hyung. Aku tidak yakin kau mencintainya. Kau berfikir seperti itu, karena dia adalah satu2nya laki2 yang tidur denganmu dan tidak menganggapmu sebagai pemuas nafsu mereka," jelas Taemin sambil berkacak pinggang.

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar menanggapi kata2 Taemin.

"Ah.. aku lupa! Yoochun berkata bahwa Yunho itu mengidap skizofrenia!"

"Skizofrenia? Apa Hyung tidak salah dengar?"

"Iya. Aku ingat, saat Yoochun hendak menjelaskan tentang Jejuko. Pembicaraan kami terpotong," tambahku.

"Kau sebaiknya harus menemui Yoochun..,"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu marga-nya. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi jika tanpa perantara Yunho. Dan itu akan membuatnya curiga..," keluh Jaejoong.

"Apakah Yoochun pernah ke klub kita?" tanya Taemin sedikit berfikir.

"Tentu saja. Ia yang menemani Yunho kan saat itu..,"

"Siapa tahu dia adalah member klub kita. Jika iya, maka kau tidak perlu susah2 mencari tahu nomor Yoochun, Hyung..,"

"Kau jenius Lee Taemin!"

Keduanya tersenyum.

Tepat pukul 6 sore, Jaejoong dan Yoochun memutuskan untuk bertemu di salah satu restoran mewah yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor milik Yoochun. Jaejoong sebelumnya telah mencari tahu apakah skizofrenia itu, namun ia tidak yakin apakah penyakit yang dibicarakan Yoochun sebelumnya adalah penyakit yang telah menimpa diri Yunho. Lalu Jejuko itu siapa?

"Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi ada sedikit masalah dengan beberapa klienku. Kau sudah memesan makanan?" tanya Yoochun yang kali ini bersikap lebih ramah kepada Jaejoong.

"Belum. Aku kurang mengerti makanan disini. Lagipula sepertinya terlalu mahal," keluh Jaejoong sambil melirik masam ke arah buku menu di sampingnya. Yoochun tersenyum. Ia sedikit terkesan dengan sikap polos Jaejoong. Bukankah terlalu banyak orang di dunia ini yang mementingkan gengsinya lalu berbohong?

"Baiklah. Aku akan memesankannya untukmu. Pelayan…,"

"Aku pesan kopi saja. Dari sini aku masih ada urusan lagi,"

"Ok. Latte caramello 1 dan coffe blend 1…," ucap Yoochun pada pelayan tersebut dan meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam keheningan.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kepadaku Kim Jaejoong-ssi?"

"Tadi pagi saat kita bertemu kau berkata, bahwa Yunho mengidap penyakit skizofrenia?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Iya. Lalu?" Yoochun menanggapinya santai.

"Aku kurang mengerti tentang dunia kesehatan seperti itu," balas Jaejoong.

"Skizofrenia itu adalah penyakit otak yang timbul akibat ketidakseimbangan pada salah satu sel kimia di dalam otaknya. Pasien menarik diri dari hubungan antarpribadi normal. Mereka seringkali diikuti oleh halusinasi…,"

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan ia masih kurang mengerti dengan penjelasan Yoochun.

"Lalu soal Jejuko? Ia meninggal setragis itukah?"

"Jejuko itu tidak pernah ada. Gadis itu adalah khayalan Yunho,"

"MWEO?" teriak Jaejoong kaget.

"Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu?" pinta Yoochun dengan tenang.

"Jadi…, selama ini Jejuko itu tidak ada? Jadi Yunho itu gila?"

"Ia tidak gila, Bodoh. Ia terkena penyakit skizofrenia!" kesal Yoochun.

"Lalu…, kupikir membayangkan sesuatu dan semacamnya…."

"Itu karena Changmin," potong Yoochun.

"Changmin? Siapa dia?" Jaejoong semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Changmin adalah adik kandung dari Yunho. Ia meninggal tepat saat hari pernikahannya…,"

"Oh Tuhan..," Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata kejadiannya seperti ini.

"Yunho shock karena pada saat itu, ialah yang menyetir mobil dan mengantarnya ke tempat berlangsungnya acara pernikahan. Namun semuanya berakhir. Mobil mereka ditabrak oleh truk besar. Syukurlah Yunho selamat, berbeda dengan Changmin…,"

"….."

"Keadaan Yunho saat ini sudah semakin membaik. Sebelumnya ia sering bermimpi buruk dan berhalusinasi yang lebih lagi. Hingga terakhir kali ia menciptakan seorang gadis bernama Jejuko."

"….."

"Ia pun membuat kenangan bersama Jejuko dengan kenangan yang dimiliki Changmin bersama calon istrinya dulu…,"

"Jadi.., ia merasa bahwa yang akan menikah saat itu adalah dirinya dan yang meninggal itu adalah calon istrinya Jejuko? Dan semua itu tidak ada?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Tepat sekali. Hingga saat ini Yunho merasa bahwa Changmin masih hidup dan sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar negeri. Kami takut jika ia tahu yang sebenarnya, maka keadaan Yunho akan lebih parah,"

"…."

"Pasien seperti Yunho sangat membutuhkan perhatian dan empati dari orang yang menyayanginya, kita juga tidak boleh terlalu berlebihan dan memanjakannya ataupun mengkritik karena itu akan menyulitkan penyembuhan Yunho. Setiap hari ia juga harus meminum obat antipsikotik lalu menjalani perawatan terapi psikologis seminggu 3 kali..," jelas Yoochun panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa hidup Yunho sangat berat,"

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Yunho bisa berkata bahwa kau itu mirip Jejuko. Kupikir kau terlalu mirip dengan khayalannya,"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti…,"

"Oleh karena itu, aku benar2 minta padamu Kim Jaejoong. Tolong jauhi Yunho mulai dari sekarang. Aku tidak ingin penyakitnya semakin parah dan kondisinya semakin tidak stabil," pinta Yoochun lalu meneguk minumannya yang baru saja diantarkan oleh pelayan.

Jaejoong terdiam. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Bukankah ia mencintai Yunho? Seharusnya ia tidak akan meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja.

"Berikan aku kesempatan," tawar Jaejoong.

"Untuk?"

"Aku akan membantu Yunho menyembuhkan penyakitnya…,"

"Demi Tuhan, kau baru mengenalnya beberapa hari. Keluarga dan sahabat2nya saja sudah hampir menyerah. Kau baru saja mengenalnya dan kau berani bicara seperti itu?" tukas Yoochun.

"Aku berjanji. Aku akan membuatnya pulih. Walaupun aku baru mengenalnya beberapa hari lalu. Tapi aku mencintainya. Biarkan aku yang menyembuhkannya!" tegas Jaejoong dan menatap tajam ke arah Yoochun.

Laki2 berdahi lebar itu pun menghela nafas. Ia merasa sudah terlalu kesal dengan pekerjaannya seharian ini lalu sekarang ditambah Jaejoong yang berkata seperti itu,

"Terserahmu saja," papar Yoochun.

"Kamsahamnida!" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ah…, ada satu hal lagi. Aku mohon kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun, karena itu akan merusak citra perusahaan keluarga Jung yang kelak akan diurus oleh Yunho," jelas Yoochun sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah. Akan kulakukan apapun itu!" tegas Jaejoong.

"Aku pulang duluan. Kau habiskan saja minumanmu itu, aku akan membayar billnya," potong Yoochun lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedang meyakinkan dirinya.

Apakah ia benar2 bisa menyembuhkan Yunho?

Jaejoong menekan bel apartemen Yuu setelah cukup lama berdiri di depannya dan menyiapkan kata2 yang ia rangkai sebaik mungkin. Ia ingin hubungannya dengan Yuu sebagai pelanggan tetapnya berakhir. Tentu saja Jaejoong harus berani mengganti rugi karena Yuu telah membayar penuh dirinya selama sebulan penuh.

Tak lama kemudian Yuu membukakan pintu untuknya dan Jaejoong pun langsung masuk tanpa diminta.

"Kau terlambat 5 menit..," ungkap Yuu sembari memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Jalanan macet," jawab Jaejoong singkat. "Bisakah kau ceritakan langsung mengenai info yang kau dapat mengenai masa laluku?"

Yuu melepaskan pelukannya dan berpindah duduk di sofa kulit miliknya.

"Diam-diam aku mencari tahu tentang masa lalumu Jaejoong. Aku tidak ingin kau bergelut dengan dunia malam setiap harinya,"

"Kau juga kan yang membuatku bergelut di dunia itu. Kalau begitu untuk apa aku setiap hari ke apartemenmu,"

Yuu melenguh.

"Langsung saja ke intinya Yuu. Bagaimana dengan keluargaku?" tanya Jaejoong mantap.

"Keluargamu telah meninggal Jaejoong. Ayah, Ibu serta kakakmu meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan," jelas Yuu sambil memberikan sebuah potongan koran pada Jaejoong. Disana tertulis namanya dan nama keluarganya yang mengalami kecelakaan di Tokyo, Jepang beberapa tahun lalu.

Jaejoong menangis. Benarkah tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menunggunya kembali? Benarkan seluruh keluarganya akan meninggal?

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa pada akhirnya kau berada di Korea…," tambah Yuu.

"…" Jaejoong masih sibuk dengan tangisannya. Tetes demi tetes airmatanya tumpah diasat potongan koran tersebut.

"Kembalilah ke Jepang. Kita akan mencari tahu tentang keluarga besarmu dan mulailah hidup baru disana,"

"Pantas saja aku fasih berbahasa Jepang. Ternyata….," Jaejoong tidak mampu menampung airmatanya. Ia menangis kencang di bahu Yuu yang kini tengah memeluknya hangat.

"Kontrak kerjaku di Korea telah berakhir. Kita pergi ke Jepang bersama. Kita akan mencari tahu segalanya….,"

"Tapi…., Yunho….," Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan dari Yuu.

"Apakah laki2 yang tadi kutemui di rumahmu? Apakah kau lebih mementingkan dia daripada keluargamu sendiri? Aku sudah memesan tiket dan mengurus semuanya. Kita tinggal berangkat lusa. Dan kau akan segera ke Jepang..,"

"Aku telah membelimu dari klub tersebut. Aku ingin kau bahagia Kim Jaejoong. Aku ingin menjagamu selamanya. Bisakah kau menganggapku sebagai Yuu? Bukan sebagai pelangganmu?" pinta Yuu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam. Baru saja ia berhasil meyakinkan Yoochun untuk membiarkan Yunho bersamanya hingga sembuh. Namun faktanya kini ia ingin mencari tahu tentang keluarganya.

Tidak bisakah ia menggapai keduanya? Ataukah ia memang hanya tertarik pada Yunho?

"Aku akan melindungimu Jaejoong…," ucap Yuu tulus. Bukankah Yuu tidak pantas mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Jaejoong?

**==TBC ==**


	5. Chapter 5 (Ending)

**CHAPTER 5**

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Another Cast :

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shirota Yuu

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Sudah berkali-kali ia melakukan hal yang sama. Ia terduduk di atas kursi mungil miliknya yang berhadapan dengan balkon rumahnya. Semalaman ia tidak tidur. Secangkir kopilah yang menemaninya hingga matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya lagi.

"Huft…," ratusan helaan ia keluarkan.

Tangan kanannya menggenggam kartu nama milik Jung Yunho, kekasihnya. Sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam potongan koran yang berisi berita kecelakaan dirinya dan keluarganya. Bagaikan disuruh memilih, tangan mana yang akan kalian korbankan untuk melanjutkan hidup kalian. Mungkin itulah yang ada di benak Jaejoong saat ini.

Keluarganya. Ia ingin mencari hal apapun mengenai keluarganya. Ia ingin ingatannya kembali. Ia juga ingin menyelidiki kecelakaan yang terjadi di antara mereka dan bagaimana akhirnya Jaejoong bisa berada di Korea. Hanya Jaejoong dan Tuhan-lah yang tahu.

Sementara Yunho…, baru kali ini ia mendapatkan perasaan nyaman dari seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah Yunho. Laki2 yang menganggapnya sebagai manusia biasa. Laki2 yang mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Laki2 pertama yang membuatnya merasa bahagia.

Jaejoong membuang barang2 tersebut dari tangannya lalu mengacak kasar rambutnya.

Ia terlalu pusing memikirkan segalanya.

Hingga tangan besar memeluknya dari belakang. Ia hafal betul nafas siapa yang kini bertengger di telinganya.

"Yuu…," sapa Jaejoong dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Yuu.

"Kenapa? Kau sekarang tidak suka kupeluk?"

"Lepaskan saja dulu…,"

"Apa karna aku kini tidak membayarmu? Kau tidak bisa belajar mencintaiku?" tanya Yuu lagi dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Sudahlah Yuu. Aku hanya ingin sendirian sekarang."

"Kau sudah membereskan barang2mu?" Yuu mengalah dan melepaskan pelukannya. Kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang tipis.

"Nanti…, akan kupikirkan lagi….," jawab Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan segalanya. Kau tinggal mengepack barangmu. Lalu kita…,"

"Tolong…, tinggalkan aku dulu sekarang Yuu…," pinta Jaejoong sambil memeluk Yuu erat. Ia hanya ingin lelaki tampan ini mendengarkannya sekali saja.

"Aku ingin sendiri. untuk hari ini saja. Setelah itu kita akan pergi. Kita akan ke Jepang berdua,"tambah Jaejoong.

Yuu mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

Ia terlalu mencintai pria cantik yang tengah ia peluk tersebut. Hingga ia harus melakukan hal ini.

Yunho merapikan ruang kerjanya. Dengan dokumen2 serta peralatan kantor di atas mejanya, kini Yunho resmi bekerja di kantor milik ayahnya tersebut sebagai General Manager. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya sejenak di atas sofa dan sejenak melihat sekeliling ruang kantornya.

Ia tersenyum.

Berkat kemajuan yang pesat atas penyembuhan dirinya, ia bisa duduk di kantor ini dengan posisi yang bagus. Senyum manisnya berubah menjadi miris. Ia kadang mengingat sosok Jejuko yang selama ini 'menemani' kesehariannya. Ia berjalan ke dekat meja kantornya dan duduk di atas kursinya. Ia melihat tiga bingkai foto yang terlukis disana.

Foto pertama adalah foto dirinya bersama dengan dua sahabatnya Junsu dan Yoochun seerta Changmin adiknya. Ia merindukan Changmin yang tengah kuliah di luar tersebut.

Foto kedua adalah foto dirinya dan Jejuko. Sosok wanita yang selama ini menghampiri hidupnya. Yunho berbalut tuxedo dan si gadis mengenakan gaun berwarna putih.

Dan yang terakhir, foto yang baru saja ia cetak hari ini. Fotonya bersama Jaejoong. Lelaki cantik yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya. Lelaki yang paling ia cintai saat ini. Lelaki yang berhasil membuatnya melupakan Jejuko dan memulai hidup barunya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Jaejoong yang mendadak masuk ke ruang kantornya.

"Kau sudah datang? Aku baru saja mau menghubungimu," jawab Yunho lalu menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

"Tumben kau ingin menemuiku? Bagaimana ruang kerjaku? Bagus?" tanya Yunho sambil menarik pinggang Jaejoong hingga tubuh mereka berdampingan.

"Lumayan. Tidak sebesar yang aku kira," ucap Jaejoong dan dibalas dengan kekehan dari Yunho

"Lalu untuk apa menemuiku?"

"Tidak boleh kalau aku duluan yang ingin menemuimu?" tanya balik Jaejoong dengan manja. Ia berjalan ke arah meja kerja Yunho. Ia tertegun melirik sebuah foto yang ada di atas meja. Ia memegangnya dan bermaksud bertanya pada Yunho.

"Ini…?"

"Itu Jejuko. Ia perempuan yang aku ceritakan padamu. Kalian berdua mirip kan?" tanya Yunho lalu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

Ia diam.

Jaejoong diam menatap isi foto tersebut.

Foto itu hanya berisi foto Yunho seorang diri.

Tanpa seorang gadis seperti yang barusan Yunho katakan.

Ucapan Yoochun tempo waktu itu memang benar adanya. Jejuko itu tidak ada dan semaunya adalah khayalan Yunho.

"Ia cantik…," ucap Jaejoong berbohong.

"Seperti dirimu," tambah Yunho dan duduk di kursi kerjanya. Jaejoong tersenyum miris.

"Bisakah kau tidak menaruh foto ini di atas meja kerjamu? Aku sedikit cemburu," Jaejoong berbohong lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa cemburu dengan selembar foto Yunho saja?

"Terserah apa katamu," Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong hingga terduduk di atas pahanya. Ia mengecupi leher Jaejoong dan menjilatnya sesekali.

"Aku ingin makan siang bersamamu Yunho. Bukan bercinta di ruang kerjamu!" bentak Jaejoong lalu berdiri mengajak Yunho keluar dari ruangannya.

"Demi Tuhan berapa umurmu Jaejoong-a?"

"Dua puluh enam tahun. Sama sepertimu," jawab Jaejoong yang sibuk menjilati eskrimnya dengan bando kelinci bertengger di rambutnya. Sementara Yunho mengenakan bando harimau. Mereka berdua berada di taman bermain dan sudah menaiki 2 wahana permainan disana. Keduanya cukup menguji keberanian mereka.

"Kau menolak ciumanku hanya untuk pergi ke taman bermain?"

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Dan aku ingin menggantikan ingatan masa mudaku yang hilang ini denganmu. Aku tidak pernah ingat apa yang aku lakukan dulu semasa sekolah," jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"Baiklah. Permainan apa lagi yang mau kau naiki?" tawar Yunho lalu membersihkan sisa eskrim di bibir Jaejoong dengan menjilatnya.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Orang2 menatap ke arah kita!" keluh Jaejoong sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Biarkan saja. Saat ini aku hanya ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa kau adalah milikku. Aku kesal dengan tatapan orang2 itu padamu. Seakan mereka menelanjangimu,"

"Lalu kau? Kau bahkan sudah menelanjangiku. Untuk apa hal seperti ini kau pikirkan," kata Jaejoong mantap.

"Baiklah baiklah. Kau mau naik apa lagi setelah ini Tuan Kim Jaejoong?"

"Aku ingin main arung jeram! Sekarang juga!" teriak Jaejoong manja.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Keduanya kini terduduk di atas kursi taman di dalam taman bermain tersebut. Yunho dan Jaejoong dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Usai bermain arung jeram, mereka memutuskan untuk naik perahu dan semuanya keduanya tercebur ke dalam sungai. Alhasil tubuh mereka kini basah.

"Ayo kita pulang," pinta Jaejoong yang sejak tadi bersandar di bahu Yunho.

"Wahana terakhir yang akan kita naiki,"

"Apa? Aku lelah Yunho-ya," Jaejoong bangun dan menatap wajah Yunho dekat.

"Aku ingin naik bianglala bersamamu malam ini,"

"Aku benci permainan seperti itu," ungkap Jaejoong.

"Hey.., tidak bisakah kau sedikit romantis?"

"Naik bianglala lalu menatap bintang2 dan sekelilingnya? Aku bisa tertidur di dalam tabung menyebalkan itu,"

"Ayolah.., penuhi permintaanku kali ini," ulang Yunho manja dan memegang tangan Jaejoong hangat.

"Baiklah…,"

Keduanya berjalan menuju wahana tersebut sambil berpegangan tangan. Kini baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong tidak perduli dengan pandangan orang sekitar terhadap mereka. Bahkan sesekali kepala Jaejoong bersandar di bahu Yunho. Tidak ada yang Jaejoong inginkan saat ini selain berduaan dengan Yunho. Setidaknya untuk terakhir kali.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil dalam wahana bianglala tersebut. Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk saling berhadapan tanpa melepaskan pandangan mereka. Keduanya terlarut dalam suasana sunyi di dalamnya. Begitu wahan tersebut mulai berjalan, Yunho langsung mendekat ke arah Jaejoong dan menciumnya hangat.

Yunho dengan pelan melumat bibir Jaejoong mantap. Keduanya menutup mata mereka dan sibuk menggerakkan bibir mereka. Yunho yang menghisap penuh bibir bawah Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang menggerayangi kaos Jaejoong yang masih basah. Sementara Jaejoong berganti posisi, kini dirinyalah yang duduk di atas Yunho dan mengikuti arah ciuman yang Yunho berikan.

Keduanya berciuman panas. Kepala mereka saling bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tangan Jaejoong menyusup masuk ke dalam kemeja Yunho dan memilin pelan nipple Yunho.

Yunho mendesah terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Yunho menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam celana Jaejoong. Kali ini Jaejoong yang mendesah. Yunho benar2 lihai memijat juniornya dengan lembut sekaligus nikmat.

"_Keluargamu telah meninggal Jaejoong. Ayah, Ibu serta kakakmu meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan,"_

"_Kembalilah ke Jepang. Kita akan mencari tahu tentang keluarga besarmu dan mulailah hidup baru disana,"_

Tanpa sadar air mata Jaejoong menetes. Yunho yang menyadari Jaejoong menangis segera menghentikan ciumannya.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Yunho lalu mengelap air mata Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku benar2 mencintaimu Yunho-ya…, tidak bisakah kita bersama selamanya?" tangisan Jaejoong semakin keras. Ia tidak pernah menangis seperti ini di hadapan orang lain.

"Aku juga.., lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku benar2 mencintaimu…, sangat…, aku benar2…,"

"Sst…," Yunho mengehentikan ucapan Jaejoong dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Jaejoong.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Bisakah kita lanjutkan yang tadi?" papar Yunho.

"Pintunya sebentar lagi terbuka. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan di hotel saja," ungkap Jaejoong.

"Saran yang bagus..," jawab Yunho lalu mengecup bibir Jaejoong pelan.

"Bisa kau keluarkan tanganmu? Aku susah berdiri,"

Yunho terkekeh pelan melihat tangan kanannya masih hinggap di junior Jaejoong. Dengan perlahan ia keluarkan dan kini keduanya tertawa bersama.

Yoochun berdecak kesal membaca isi pesan singkat yang baru saja mampir ke dalam ponselnya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga seharusnya ia tidak mempercayai Jaejoong begitu saja. Bahkan ia tidak mengetahui asal usul Jaejoong. Ia benar2 khawatir penyakit Yunho akan kambuh dengan lebih parah.

"Kau kenapa Chunnie-ya?" tanya Junsu yang masih berbaring di samping Yoochun hanya dengan beralaskan selimut tebal. Bukankah mereka hanya berteman?

"Sial. Aku benar2 bodoh!" Yoochun memberikan ponselnya pada Junsu dengan kasar. Junsu pun membaca isi pesan singkat tersebut.

_Maafkan aku Yoochun. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku saat itu. Aku benar2 mencintai Yunho dan ingin bersamanya. Namun aku harus segera ke Jepang dan mencari tahu mengenai keluargaku. Maafkan aku. Aku benar2 tidak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini._

Jaejoong melirik ke arah Yunho yang terbaring di sampingnya. Tubuh keduanya penuh dengan tanda cinta. Matahari belum menampakkan dirinya, namun Jaejoong kini sudah terduduk sambil merapikan rambut Yunho yang berantakan.

Ia mencintai laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

Tampan. Benar2 sempurna.

Bahkan Jaejoong tidak yakin suatu saat nanti ia bisa mendapatkan lelaki sesempurna Yunho.

Ia mengecup pelan pipi chubby Yunho lalu terkekeh kecil melihat mulut Yunho yang terbuka ketika tidur. Jaejoong menangkup kedua pipi Yunho dan mencium bibir Yunho yang masih terbuka. Diselipkan lidahnya ke dalam sebentar. Melumatnya pelan. Lalu melepaskannya.

"Mianhaeyo…, Saranghaeyo…, Yunnie-yah…," bisik Jaejoong pelan di telinga Yunho. Ia berdiri dan memakai bajunya lengkap. Lalu ia keluarkan sebuah amplop di samping bantal Yunho.

Ia pergi setelah tersenyum hangat kepada Yunho.

Selamanya? Sanggupkah Jaejoong?

_Dear Yunho-ssi…, aniya…,_

_Dear my honey.., Yunnie-yah…,_

_Tahukah kau? Aku benar2 mencintaimu…_

_Terima kasih beberapa hari ini. _

_Kau membuatku bisa bernafas lega ketika aku terbangun di pagi hari,_

_Setidaknya aku bisa menatap wajah tampan orang yang aku cintai tanpa memikirkan dosa apa yang akan menanti di luar sana,_

_Kau berhasil mengetuk pintu hatiku dan mengeluarkan cinta itu dari dalam sana,_

_Kau membuatku mencintai diriku sendiri._

_Kau membuatku mencintaimu._

_Terima kasih untuk segalanya._

_Jangan pernah melupakanku…, karena akulah yang akan mencintaimu seumur hidup.._

_-Your bunny, Kim Jaejoong-_

Yunho meremas pelan surat yang baru saja ia baca. Dadanya sesak. Nafasnya tidak teratur. Hingga ia menutup kedua matanya dengan setetes airmata menghias di pelupuk matanya.

**==THE END==**


End file.
